halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1: Episode 4 B: Sing the Death Light song
The Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia (Darkstorm) was possesed by the Darkness and was rendered into a coma. In it he helps his new friends in strange riddles they couldn't decifer the can hope that the clue that they were given will help them seal the darkness away before it returns to take control of Darkstorm again. But Time grows short, a new star is being "born", The Blood Star. (based off of the Doomstar Reqium- a Klok Opera) (Most of this episode is song based so all lyrics mys be Italic's) Story Sonic: The Death light song? Josh: That seems to be the Narla'ah Morte Luminai... Thomas: I think I get the idea. Sonic:'' How do we sing a song we don't know?'' Josh: If it's a song, then we need to sing it. However, we need to find where it came from. Rey: Does Darkstorm know how to sing it? Knuckles: Can't sing much when in a coma Rey: Oh right. Forgot about that. Thomas: Hmm... It's a puzzle we need to solve. Josh: Yup. Around here, maybe we can find clues. Darkstorm: The team has disbanded one of them was taken, we look to the sky to watch a new star Awaken. Josh: Hmm. So an unknown team parted ways with each other. Thomas: But one of them was taken. R-right? Rey: Then they look at the sky to... see that a new star is conceived? Josh: But what kind of star? Perhaps it is not a literal star made of plasma. Patricia: Hmm... If only we know the name of a new star. Thomas: Yup. Sonic: um guys, I think I found our new star (Points to the sky) Josh: (looks above and sees the star) Gracious goodness, it's a literal star, after all. Rey: And it looks too red to me. ????: Oh the Doom Star is born oh the Deathly Light, and the Star Shall turn to blood on this Prophets night, and the prophecy has warned us that one of us must die, before this is over one of us must die. Thomas: Who's there?! Josh: (taking note of the chant) One of us... must die? This is absurd. several monks in red robes walk into veiw Patricia: SPARKY, what's going on? SPARKY: I believe that there's gonna be a sacrifice, only one of us will never return. Head Monk: You are wrong my child, we are the order of the Morte Luminai, only one of us shall die Josh: I see. Is this really a sacrifice of one among you? Sacrifice of the sapient for a higher force such as this is hardly as good. Head Monk: Forgive me Ventilis King but as far as your concerned you , the halfling and your friends a the prophesized team that broke up, the halfling was taken Thomas: Taken... You mean possessed by the Darkness? the Head monk Nods Head Monk: Many years ago a team was formed, 1 Halfling, 3 Ancients and 4 Mobians set out to fight a great evil till one day the team disbanded over petty differences and teh Apocalian succumbed to evil and became the darkness Josh: It's all coming together. Rey: Whoa, that was fast. Josh: So the halfling which is Darkstorm himself; 3 Antiquians which are me, Rey, and Thomas; and 4 Mobians which are Jack, Patricia, Sonic, and Knuckles... Thomas: How about SPARKY? Josh: She's an A.I.. Therefore, she's not technically Mobian but looks like a Mobian in form, like NICOLE. Thomas: Oh, I get it now. Josh: According to the prophecy, we disbanded due to "petty differences" so Darkstorm was possessed by the great force of evil called the Darkness. Because of this, one from the Order must be sacrificed for the star they call "Doom Star" which will turn into blood during the night of the prophesized day. The question is: "What will happen after this?" Darkstorm:'' Darkness shall not live in Light, but he will be the master of fright. Become one that was gone.'' Josh: The Doom Star and the Darkness are connected... There might be a clue in what he sang with regards to the bane of the said force. Darkness cannot live in light... Antipodal description. Then it will be sealed forever with the clue we're about to decipher. Head Monk:(Whacks Dark Upside the head with his walking stick) Darkstorm: (Wakes) OWWWWWW Patricia: (to SPARKY) Contact Jack, we need his help too. SPARKY: Very well. (Contacts Jack with her communication) Jack heard the call. He is coming to help. Patricia: (sighs) That's good to hear. (Goes up to Darkstorm) Are you ok, Darkstorm? You had us worried. Darkstorm: Who's the jerk who whacked my head. Josh: The chief of the monks around us. He's been providing us substantial clues on how to seal the Darkness for eternity. Now we need more assistance to crack the codes here. Fortunately, Jack's coming to help, too. Thomas: All right! We're going to get all the help that we need. Darkstorm: Not monks, They speak in riddles Josh: That's exactly what I said. Riddles contain clues, mind you. Rey: My eyes are not fooled... They're monks in red robes. Look at them. You just woke up from a "deep sleep", Dark. Darkstorm: Morte Luminai, hmmmmmm Rey: The Order. I knew that. Darkstorm: what do they want? Rey: (whispering to Darkstorm) I don't even know; I hear them singing and prattling of prophecy about our team. Darkstorm: Not us, an old team eons ago Rey: What?! I heard 1 Halfling, 3 Antiquians, and 4 Mobians; what's the meaning of this? There are no past Antiquians that formed a team eons ago, just us! This is impossible to happen.. Josh: It IS improbable to me as well, but let's hear Dark out. He might tell us about... our past alter-egos. That's just my hypothesis. Thomas: (sighs) Another impossible scenario when it comes to normal thought, but it can happen. I can just imagine Ishtukham whispering to me. (JTH: Metaphor lol. You can message me about this, Darkest.) (I will heed your advice) Darkstorm: It was mearly a story I read something I cant remember Jack: (arrives) Am I late? Patricia: Just in time, Jack. We need all the help we can get to figure out this riddle in song. Jack: Ok then? Why is it in song? Darkstorm: Not just a song, its a spell.